S-Rank Mission
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Ketika romantis, koplak, modus, dan kurang ajar menjadi satu dalam misi Tsunayoshi kali ini. Seseorang yang harusnya menjadi musuh, justru tanpa sadar berakhir menjadi pendukung hubungannya dengan Kyoya./1827, TYL verse.


"Tsuna, siapkan barang-barangmu dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kau akan diantar ke Jepang untuk sebuah misi baru."

Ah, sebuah misi baru di mana ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan bergunung-gunung _paperwork_ di mejanya sebelum sempat beristirahat. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengelus dada.

Toh, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Boss yang selalu dibangga-banggakan.

Dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan—jujur, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kibas poni, tapi ia mengurungkan niat tersebut karena terlalu alay—pemuda itu memberi sebuah 'ya' singkat sebagai tanggapan.

"Bagus—Hibari Kyoya akan menemanimu kali ini."

"…"

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, sebelum sebuah suara teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru _Vongola_ _Mansion_.

.

.

* * *

**S-Rank Mission**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! dan unsur-unsur anime lain yang sedikit disinggung di sini, bukan milik saya.**

**(TYL)1827**

**Rated T+ karena ada **_**anu**_** dan kata-kata kasar**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi menggeret koper hitamnya dengan lesu. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan kurang sehat. Semua orang bisa mengetahui betapa sibuknya pemuda itu hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Bersama dengan orang-orang berjas hitam yang berjalan di belakangnya, Tsunayoshi melangkah menyusuri koridor hotel mewah yang rencana akan ditempati olehnya dan rekan-rekannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tidak semua dari rekan-rekan dan bawahannya berada di sana sekarang. Sebagian dari mereka yang tidak ikut memiliki tugas kecil yang harus dituntaskan.

Sementara itu, Tsunayoshi berusaha keras agar ia tidak jatuh pingsan saat itu juga. Agak berat memang, kalau ia harus menjalankan misi tepat setelah ia melahap habis semua _paperwork_-nya. Niatnya, ia sengaja mengebut karena ia ingin beristirahat lebih lama—tapi lihat apa yang didapatnya. Toh, yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah mengelus dada.

Jemarinya yang memijat pelipis tidak membantu mengurangi sakit kepalanya. Salah satu rekan menanyakan keadannya dan ia membalas dengan senyum kecil, dalam menanggapi ia berkata bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan daun berwarna cokelat tua.

'_Kamar 45… Di sini, ya?_'

Sekeping kunci kecil berwarna perak yang sedari tadi tergenggam pun ia masukkan ke dalam lubang kunci, memutarnya sebanyak dua kali sebelum pintu bercat cokelat tua itu dapat dibukanya. Suasana kamar serba mewah menyambut penglihatannya.

Di dalam ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dengan perpaduan warna ungu tua dan muda dari _coverbed_ dan selimutnya. Di sisi lainnya, terdapat sebuah lemari hitam berukuran sedang. Beberapa perabotan lain juga tidak luput dari sisiran mata Tsunayoshi. Misalnya, sebuah kursi kulit hitam dengan meja kecil di depannya, dan sebuah televisi. Jendela yang lebar di sisi lainnya memiliki sebuah tirai putih yang saat itu menari-nari oleh tiupan angin dari AC yang baru ia nyalakan. Selain semua fasilitas di atas, terdapat juga kamar mandi yang bersih dan cukup besar.

Menyenderkan kopernya pada tembok kamar, Tsunayoshi menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur bernuansa ungu tersebut, merasa masa bodoh dengan fakta bahwa ia belum mengganti jasnya. Kalau kusut, bisa disetrika lagi, bukan? Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, istirahat. Ia butuh, benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat barang sebentar saja. Untuk berdiri selama satu jam ke depan saja rasanya seperti mau roboh.

Kelopak matanya yang mulai menurun kembali terangkat ketika ia mendengar suara halus pintu yang terbuka. Rasa kantuknya menghilang seketika saat ia melihat sosok yang baru saja menginterupsi istirahatnya.

"Kyoya…"

"Tsunayoshi." Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu membalas dengan sebuah seringai kecil pada wajah tampannya. Langkah tegapnya perlahan membawanya mendekat menuju Tsunayoshi.

"Kyoya… Kyoya…"

Tsunayoshi tersenyum, lebar sekali, dengan tulus. Semua kalimat-kalimat penuh umpatan yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya mendadak menghilang, mengetahui kalau si pelaku hanyalah Hibari Kyoya. Rasanya seperti, ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk membencinya, seberapa jahat dan mengesalkan tindakan-tindakan _Cloud Guardian_ kesayangannya itu. Jujur, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kyoya akan segera pergi ke hotel tempat dirinya dan rekan-rekannya menginap secepat ini, setelah ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada pria yang—uhuk—disayanginya tak lama sebelumnya.

Kyoya duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sementara tangannya tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak meraih surai cokelat Tsunayoshi, mengelusnya perlahan dan dengan sekelebat rasa kagum akan betapa halusnya helai rambut milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyoya…" Tsunayoshi merangkak mendekati tubuh sang Cloud Guardian dan memeluknya, berbisik tepat di samping telinganya dengan deru nafas yang menggoda. Serentetan tawa kecil Tsunayoshi terdengar begitu keras ketika ia melihat bahu Kyoya yang sekilas menegang—merespon terhadap rangsangan Tsunayoshi di dekat telinganya.

"Ho?" Terdengar nada tertarik yang kental dalam suara Kyoya, bersamaan dengan salah satu alis hitamnya yang terangkat—sebuah kebiasaan ketika ia merasa heran dan tertarik sekaligus. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau begitu… nakal, Tsunayoshi."

Merah mewarnai kedua pipi Tsunayoshi. "Ki-Kita jarang bersama bulan ini. Kau dan aku sama-sama lelah. Jadi aku pikir, aku ingin memberikanmu—"

"_Special service_?"

"…Mesum." Tsunayoshi menonjok bahu Kyoya pelan, bibirnya mengerucut kesal—sebuah ekspresi _moe_ milik Tsunayoshi yang selalu disukai Kyoya.

Lalu, suara _barritone_ milik Kyoya yang digunakannya untuk tertawa kecil terdengar menggema dalam ruangan itu, dan dalam kesunyian malam—Tsunayoshi merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding _senang_ mendengarnya. Si mantan prefek kemudian melanjutkan, "Memang begitu, bukan?"

"Bu-Bukan! I-Iya sih—tapi tidak! Ma-Maksudku…" Jemari Tsunayoshi mencengkeram kuat celana panjang hitam yang tengah dikenakannya. "Bukan hanya memberikan dalam hal 'itu'—dasar Bakabari! Aku juga ingin… itu, kau tahu…"

'_Wao. Bakabari?_' pikir Kyoya di dalam kepalanya, tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak _sweatdrop—_karena nama itu dan karena sifat 'malu tapi mau' Tsunayoshi yang kambuh. "Kalau begitu, kita gunakan waktu yang ada untuk… menghirup udara segar."

Kali ini, ganti Tsunayoshi yang tertawa geli. "Kyoya, kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk mengatakan… kencan?" Ia mendapat sebuah tatapan menusuk dari Kyoya sebagai gantinya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah tak lagi ditakutinya. Ketika tawanya berangsur-angsur reda, Tsunayoshi kembali mengembangkan senyuman lebar.

"Tapi," Sang _Vongola_ _Decimo_ menghela nafas kecil. "…terima kasih… Kyoya."

Yang selanjutnya Tsunayoshi dapatkan adalah sebuah rengkuhan yang membawa kepalanya di atas pangkuan Sang Cloud Guardian dengan nyaman. Kalau memungkinkan, senyumannya bertambah lebar saat itu juga ketika ia merasakan sesuatu tengah memainkan helaian rambutnya—jemari panjang Kyoya.

Inilah yang selalu ia tunggu, selalu ia inginkan untuk terjadi. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya selalu merindukan Kyoya, membuat nama Kyoya memenuhi seluruh ruang ingatan kepalanya. Momen ketika baik dirinya maupun Kyoya dapat merasakan kehangatan sekecil apapun di tengah segala macam rintangan dan cobaan di dunia gelap mereka.

"Tidurlah, Tsunayoshi."

Kelopak mata Tsunayoshi perlahan menurun. "Ya, Kyoya."

Kemudian, ia terlelap setelah sebuah jari menyingkirkan helai rambut yang jatuh di atas wajahnya, diikuti sebuah kecupan di atas dahinya.

—Kecupan kecil yang berlangsung lama, seolah sang kekasih berusaha menyampaikan seluruh perasannya yang tidak terucap. Berbeda dengan cara kekasih pada umumnya yang saling menyatakan cinta dengan ucapan dan ungkapan manis semata. Sang kekasih selalu mengungkapkannya melalui hal yang lain.

Kyoya berbeda.

Dan inilah yang membuat Tsunayoshi semakin menyukai Kyoya.

.

.

Misi yang harus diembannya kali ini tidak terlalu sulit, namun tidak juga mudah. Semuanya diawali dari permasalahan dalam sebuah cabang kecil Vongola yang berdiri di Jepang. Markas pusat Vongola yang terletak di Italia mendapat laporan dari mereka tentang adanya penyelundupan obat-obat menyerupai narkoba dalam jumlah yang besar.

Kasus kali ini memang agak aneh. Katanya, ada beberapa rekan yang diserang diam-diam dan diminumi obat tersebut. Hasilnya? Bayangkan sendiri bagaimana tingkah seseorang yang sedang gila—mereka akan bertindak semaunya dengan mencamkan kalimat 'Masa bodoh dengan semua hal di dunia ini!' di dalam kepala mereka.

Meskipun, sebagian besar dari mereka, katanya, segera melakukan… _itu_, dengan orang yang disukainya. Seolah obat itu sendiri berperan sebagai pelatuk yang melepas semua nafsu terdalam seseorang.

Sebenarnya, sudah banyak yang melaporkan hal yang cukup mengganggu kenyamanan ini. Ada juga yang sudah dari dulu meminta _Decimo_—alias Tsunayoshi sendiri—untuk turun tangan. Namun permintaan itu lekas ditolak lantaran jadwal serta pekerjaan Tsunayoshi yang terlalu padat dan menumpuk.

Karena ketidakmampuan para bawahan dalam menangani hal ini, maka kali ini Tsunayoshi diperbolehkan menanganinya. Dan karena Hibari Kyoya kebetulan baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya di Jepang—dan masih menetap di sana untuk beberapa alasan—_Cloud Guardian_ itulah yang diminta untuk membantu Tsunayoshi di misi kali ini.

Antara senang, canggung, dan was-was, sebenarnya, jika ia ditanya tentang bagaimana perasaannya mendapat Hibari Kyoya sebagai, yah, semacam _bodyguard_-nya untuk kali ini.

Sebelumnya, ia telah diam-diam mengirim tim investigasi ke Jepang dan hal itu membuahkan hasil berupa informasi yang cukup memuaskan. Makanya, Tsunayoshi tidak benar-benar 'tidak tahu'.

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan, berjalan berdampingan seraya Tsunayoshi menjelaskan detail misi mereka.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyoya mau memaksa dirinya untuk berkerumun dengan orang-orang. Yang pasti, Tsunayoshi merasa berterima kasih karena Kyoya yang terkenal susah dibujuk itu mau melakukan ini dengan lapang dada—kau tahu, biasanya dia sempat ngambek-ngambek dulu dengan menghajar Tsunayoshi menggunakan _tonfa_-nya.

Tapi, kali ini tidak.

"Penyelundup obat itu adalah seorang penyanyi?"

Tsunayoshi menolehkan wajahnya, ia sudah melihat salah satu alis Kyoya yang terangkat dengan heran.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku masih belum mengetahui motifnya. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membujuknya. Itu, atau jika tidak ada pilihan lain, kita terpaksa harus mengusirnya _baik-baik_."

Kyoya menggumam pelan sebagai tanggapannya.

"Ah, aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk melacak keberadaannya. Setelah ketemu, semua urusan tinggal diserahkan kepada kita," ujar Tsunayoshi lagi, menambahkan. Di sampingnya, Kyoya masih mempertahankan ketenangannya meski sedikit kerutan terlihat pada dahi di atas kedua alis yang tertekuk.

"Tsunayoshi, apa—"

_GRUUUU~_

Hening sejenak.

"A-Apa lihat-lihat?" Tsunayoshi memegang perutnya sendiri, merasa risih karena sedari tadi pandangan tajam Kyoya tertuju pada bagian yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara tidak elit itu. Wajahnya memerah karena rasa malu menggerogoti batinnya. Seberapa profesional Tsunayoshi, ia masih memiliki jejak-jejak '_Dame_' di dalam dirinya, jadi apa boleh buat.

Toh, kalau tidak begitu, Tsunayoshi tidak akan menjadi begini menarik.

Kyoya mendengus geli, sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan kecil dengan dinding kuning keemasan dan beberapa lampu dengan cahaya redup yang sengaja dipasang untuk menambah kesan elegan. Segulung karpet merah yang digelar membuat bangunan itu terlihat lebih dari biasa.

Padahal, ia tahu betul itu bukan tempat semegah istana.

"Kyoya, kau melihat ap—" Tsunayoshi memutar lehernya mengikuti arah pandangan Kyoya. Segera saja, ia merasa kedua matanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "_Bu-Butler Café_?"

Ya, _Butler Café_.

Tsunayoshi tidak tahu apa yang tengah terlintas di dalam kepala Kyoya saat itu. Ia ingin tahu, terlebih ketika pandangan Kyoya terlihat menerawang dan selanjutnya, sekilat cahaya kegembiraan—lebih seperti orang yang baru mendapatkan ide—tersirat di dalam kedua mata biru metalnya. Tsunayoshi merasa tangannya digenggam—ya, digenggam—oleh mantan prefek itu, dan ia merasakan dirinya ditarik menuju tempat yang populer di kalangan gadis-gadis itu.

Iya. Populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. Remaja. Jadi untuk apa mereka yang laki-laki dan sudah mau om-om ini masuk ke sana? Sebenarnya tidak salah juga sih, bagi laki-laki yang kepo untuk mencoba masuk ke dalam _café_ macam itu. Hanya saja… aneh dipandang.

Meski, Tsunayoshi mengakui, kalau ia langsung jatuh cinta pada seluruh sudut bangunan itu saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Karpet merah itu, nuansa kunign keemasan itu, meja yang tertata rapi itu, butler-butler yang lihai itu—

Rasanya seperti, kau tersedot ke dunia yang lain. Memang, ini bukan pertama kali dirinya berjalan di atas sebuah karpet merah—justru sering, karena dirinya selaku Boss Vongola sudah sepatutnya disambut dengan baik.

Tidak seharusnya ia memandang sisi kanan dan kirinya dengan tatapan kagum demikian. Ada banyak bangunan yang lebih mewah dari tempat itu. Tapi tetap saja—

"Selamat datang, _My Lords_."

"Ruang VIP," ujar Kyoya kepada salah satu _butler_ di sana tanpa berbasa-basi. Pegawai dengan kostum butler tersebut tersenyum ramah, kemudian dengan aura wibawa ia membimbing Kyoya dan Tsunayoshi menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan.

"Silakan duduk." Butler tersebut kembali memasang senyum dan tangannya terbuka lebar, mempersilakan Kyoya dan Tsunayoshi untuk duduk. Tsunayoshi sedikit membuka mulutnya dengan kagum ketika kursi berwarna cokelat yang didukinya terasa begitu nyaman. Ternyata mereka benar-benar memuaskan para pembeli.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan untuk makan malam Anda? Untuk rekomendasi, kami memiliki—"

Selagi _butler_ itu menjelaskan, Tsunayoshi menggunakan kesempatannya untuk mengamati wajah sang butler. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang kelihatannya licin sekali. Matanya berwarna merah—entah asli atau tidak. Senyumnya sangat lebar dan terdengar nada tegas dibalik keramahannya.

Dari semua itu, Tsunayoshi menarik kesimpulan—Kyoya masih jauh lebih tampan darinya. Yah, setidaknya menurut Tsunayoshi yang sedang _falling in love_ dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Pendapat orang lain bisa saja berbeda.

Tapi… _Hyper Intuition_-nya terasa menyala-nyala ketika kedua mata pria itu yang berwarna merah bertabrakan langsung dengannya—ia tahu maksudnya. Pria itu bukanlah pria biasa. Pemilik surai hitam itu lantas memberi sebuah senyuman lagi untuk Tsunayoshi—yang membuat perut Tsunayoshi terasa mules tiba-tiba—sebelum ia kembali berbincang dengan Kyoya.

"Nama saya Sebas—ah, saya mohon maaf. Saya dilarang memberi nama asli saya. Tolong panggil saya jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu."

Kyoya tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya dengan sebuah _tonfa _di tangannya. _Tonfa_. Kedua mata Tsunayoshi melotot seketika.

Kyoya + _tonfa_ + seringai sama dengan…?

_Sumber Bencana._

'_Ebuset, dia mau ngapain—_'

"_Herbivore_. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu."

Tsunayoshi kemudian melihat Kyoya mendekati pria bernama Sebastian itu dan berbisik di telinganya. Mau tak mau, ia harus bisa menahan cemburunya. Kalau tidak, malah dirinya yang jadi _Sumber Bencana_.

Tidak elit. Ia 'kan Boss Vongola terkece setelah Vongola Primo—menurut _voting_ yang diadakan Reborn secara iseng. Dan tahu tidak—Timoteo meraih peringkat ketiga. Entah dia murni banyak fans-nya atau karena unsur pemaksaan oleh _hitman_ kesayangan Timoteo yang nakal dan memakai _fedora_.

Jadi, kembali ke topik.

"Ah. Ini agak sulit. Tapi mungkin dengan memanfaatkan benda itu…" Sebastian menunjuk _tonfa_ yang dipegang Kyoya dengan senyum lebar—seolah ia mengatakan 'Tuh senjata buat saya dong, Mas. Masa' tiap tarung senjatanya pisau ama piring melulu' secara terang-terangan. "…mungkin Boss saya akan bersedia."

"Hn." Kyoya menunjukkan sebuah seringai. Secara tidak sadar, ia telah memberi _fan service_ yang membuat Tsunayoshi klepek-klepek di tempat duduknya. "Tenang saja. _Herbivore_ yang menjadi Boss-mu pasti akan bersedia. _Pasti_."

Sumpah—Tsunayoshi jadi merasa seperti anak yang sedang disekap dan diculik. Menanti perbuatan apa yang akan dilakukan si penculik kepadanya, setelah si penculik memberinya sebuah lirikan sekseh sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian untuk membuat persiapan yang matang. Itu semua agar ia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan anak yang diculiknya itu secara khidmat. Jadi, ia harus menyiapkan tempat tidur yang nyaman, pelumas yang banyak, alat-alat pendukung seperti _handcuff_ atau cambuk, dan kata-kata rayuan agar anak yang diculiknya itu mau meng-_anu_ dengannya—

Duh, dia mikir apaan sih. Sejak kapan dia ketularan sifat _ero_-nya Kyoya? Padahal ia masih suci dan belum pernah di-_anu_. Baik secara ikhlas maupun secara _raep_. Ah, ia baru sadar akan kebaikan Kyoya. Kalau Kyoya bukan anak baik, ia pasti sudah meng-_anu_-nya, meski Tsunayoshi berkali-kali bilang 'EMOH'.

Psst. Jangan bilang-bilang kalau Tsunayoshi sebenarnya mau.

Eh, ya ampun. Baru berpikir apa dia—

"Tsunayoshi."

Mendengar suara yang terlalu familiar baginya, Tsunayoshi segera mendongakkan kepalanya."Y-Ya, Kyo… ya?"

Tenggorokannya terasa kering, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal suaranya untuk keluar, dan kedua matanya serasa seperti mau copot. Penyebabnya tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Hibari Kyoya yang—masih dengan tampang _seme_ nan kece—berada dalam kostum _butler_, seperti pegawai dan pelayan dalam _café_ itu.

Tsunayoshi berusaha keras menahan _nosebleed_-nya.

"K-Kyoya… Kenapa kau…"

"Aku sedikit merasa bosan," jawab Kyoya, menyeringai. Didekatinya sosok Tsunayoshi yang masih _blushing_ dan melotot, kemudian ia gunakan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih untuk mengangkat dagu mungil Tsunayoshi, sementara tangan lainnya ia tumpukan pada dinding di belakang _Decimo_. "Aku datang untuk menemani makan malammu, _My Lord_."

Tsunayoshi serius ngiler.

Hibari Kyoya dalam seragam _butler_ itu… GANTENG BANGET. CIYUS. Apalagi belum pernah dirinya membayangkan Kyoya dalam seragam _butler_ seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa bencinya Kyoya jika dirinya dianggap bawahan. Untuk menjadi _Cloud Guardian_ saja butuh waktu lama. Apalagi jadi bawahan macam _butler_.

Batin Tsunayoshi berteriak-teriak, '_Manjakan aku, Butler-_samaaaa' sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan jeritan-jeritan _fanboy_-nya yang hendak keluar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malammu, _My Lord_?"

_Walah_. Tsunayoshi merasakan gelombang tsunami di dalam hidungnya—_nosebleed_. Cepat-cepat ia usap cairan merah itu sebelum Kyoya sempat melihatnya dan semakin menggodanya.

"A-Aku mau—"

"Cokelat? Hn, kuambilkan."

Kurang ajar. _Butler_ kurang ajar. Ganteng-ganteng kok kurang ajar sih, suka motong kalimat orang lain.

Sementara Tsunayoshi merutuk di dalam hatinya, Kyoya pergi selama kurang lebih lima detik, dan kembali dengan sepiring _cake_ dengan topping cokelat di atasnya, yang lalu ia letakkan di atas meja kecil di hadapan Tsunayoshi.

Kali ini, Tsunayoshi ngiler plus plus. Yang ngelayanin cakep, makanannya juga cakep. _Kokoro_-nya tidak kuat lagi.

Tangan Kyoya dengan lihai mengiris _cake_ itu, lalu meletakkan potongannya pada piring kecil yang sudah tersedia sedari tadi di meja mahoni itu. Selama beberapa saat lamanya, Tsunayoshi terus memandangi _cake_ itu. Niatnya mau mencoba satu gigitan saja, namun Kyoya tidak memperbolehkannya dengan mengangkat piring itu dari atas meja.

'_Ini _butler_ niat bikin kesel apa gimana sih_,' rutuk Tsunayoshi di dalam hati. Baru saja ia mau mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan membuka mulut. Tapi sebuah sendok penuh potongan _cake_ lebih dulu disodorkan ke dalam mulutnya dengan _sopan_.

Mau tidak mau ia harus mengunyahnya lebih dulu, sambil kembali merutuk di dalam hati, '_Suer. Si Kyoya kayaknya mau meng-_kamikorosu_ diriku dengan cara yang berbeda._'

"Ho? Kau tidak apa-apa, _My Lord_?"

"Kau ini ya—"

Tsunayoshi menemukan tenggorokannya lagi-lagi tercekat.

Habisnya, Hibari Kyoya… _Cloud Guardian_, kekasihnya, mantan prefek, _tonfa-mania_, dan _bird-complex_ tersebut saat itu tengah menunjukkan senyum tampannya. Kedua ujung bibirnya ditarik, meski Tsunayoshi langsung tahu kalau ia melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Ya, ketahuan sekali, lantaran alisnya sedikit berkedut.

Haha. Tapi tetap saja, Tsunayoshi berasa sedang terbang di angkasa yang luas. Mabok. Dimabok pesona Hibari Kyoya.

Jadi, yang hanya bisa dilakukannya adalah berkedip dengan inosen.

"Bibirmu sedikit kotor oleh cokelat, _My Lord_."

Dan—asdfghjkl. Tsunayoshi menjerit tidak karuan di dalam hatinya ketika Kyoya mengigit ujung sarung tangan yang menutupi telunjuknya, lalu menariknya dan membuat sarung tangan itu terlepas. Singkatnya, melepas sarung tangan dengan gigi. Bagi Tsunayoshi, itu merupakan lebih dari sekedar _fan service_. Ditambah lagi, wajah Kyoya _maji seme_ saat itu.

"Kyo… Kyoya…" Tsunayoshi merinding disko kala ibu jari Kyoya memainkan bibirnya, mengelusnya pelan, membuat seluruh permukaan bibirnya tertutup cokelat nista itu—membuatnya jadi seperti memakai lipstik cokelat. Ah… ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika Kyoya menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan tampang _seme_, secara tidak langsung mengatakan '_Itadakimasu_'.

"Tsunayoshi."

Usai nama itu selesai mengalir keluar dari bibir Kyoya, pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut mendekat untuk menangkap bibir mungil Tsunayoshi, lantas melumatnya dengan kasar. Yang menjadi _uke_ hanya bisa 'ah-uh-ah-uh' saja di tempat duduk, dengan kedua mata terpejam, pipi merona merah, dan kedua lengan yang dikalungkan ke leher Kyoya.

"Mmn—Kyo—Ngg…"

Jemari kecil Tsunayoshi menjambak helai rambut Kyoya, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh—namun tidak buruk juga—ketika kekasihnya mengulum, menghisap lidah putra tunggal Sawada itu dengan kuat. _Saliva_ sudah lama mengalir dari sudut bibir Tsunayoshi. Namun ia tak peduli.

Yang penting, ia mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tsunayoshi," panggil Kyoya setelah ia menarik dirinya mundur. Tangannya yang tidak bersarung mengelus pipi Tsunayoshi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Setelah ini, akulah yang akan _menyuapimu_."

'_Astaga_…' batin Tsunayoshi menjerit.

Yah, berdoa saja semoga tidak ada pengunjung lain maupun salah satu pelayan yang mengetahui aktifitas mereka.

.

.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, _My Lords_."

Dengan sebuah kalimat perpisahan dari _butler_ bermata merah tadi, Kyoya dan Tsunayoshi melangkah keluar dari _butler café_ serba emas tersebut, dengan Kyoya yang mood-nya terlihat membaik, dan Tsunayoshi yang merona manis—masih nge-_fly_ berkat cumbuan-cumbuan dari _butler_ gadungan kurang ajar bernama Hibari Kyoya di ruang VIP tadi.

'_Senangnya hatiku, dimanja sama Kyoya…_' Diam-diam Tsunayoshi curi-curi pandang—matanya dengan lincah melirik-lirik Kyoya dari sudut matanya, sebelum ia menemukan dirinya menjerit lagi di dalam hati. '_Ah~ GANTENG BANGET~ AAAH~_'

Ya ampun, dia masih _fanboy-ing_. Dan mungkin saja masih akan terus ber-_fanboy_ ria jika ponsel di dalam saku celananya tidak bergetar, yang akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Tsunayoshi dari dunia kecilnya. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna orange dengan gantungan berupa boneka Hibird—tebak hadiah dari siapa.

"Ya, halo?"

"Ah, _Decimo_—kita sudah menemukan markas musuh."

Tsunayoshi bisa merasakan kedua matanya yang mengedip dengan tidak percaya, dan kedua manik oniks di sebelahnya yang mengamati gerak-geriknya sendiri dengan heran. "Ba-Baiklah. Beri tahu letaknya. Aku dan Kyoya akan segera ke sana." Masih dengan ponsel yang tersambung di tangannya, Tsunayoshi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam selama beberapa saat. Kepalanya lantas menoleh kepada _Cloud Guardian_-nya.

"Ayo, Kyoya. Saatnya untuk serius."

Kepribadiannya berganti seketika—_Boss mode_.

Wao. Kyoya tidak bisa mencegah seringainya yang melebar mendengar suara dan nada serius yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda yang menjadi Boss-nya tersebut—meski, yah, seberapa dekatnya ia dengan Boss yang bersangkutan, Kyoya tetap benci menjadi seorang bawahan. Kedua mata bercorak cokelat yang tadinya penuh dengan kebaikan dan kelembutan, kini penuh dengan ketegasan, keseriusan, dan sebuah tekad yang besar.

Ah. Tsunayoshi-nya jadi semakin seksi—ia tahu ini terdengar _ero_, tapi peduli amat. Bukannya Kyoya tidak menyukai sisi imut dan lembut Tsunayoshi, sih.

Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa membantu dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan tentang seberapa kuat dan sekseh dan _kinky_ Tsunayoshi dalam mode Boss—mode _Hyper_ atau apalah itu –di atas tempat tidur.

'_Tunggu saja, Tsunayoshi. Aku akan segera merebut apa yang selalu kau lindungi itu._'

_If you know what I mean._

Kyoya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Salahkan Tsunayoshi yang terlalu inosen untuk sadar bahwa ia sudah seringkali tanpa sadar menggoda Hibari Kyoya dengan aksi-aksi tanpa dosanya. Seperti, ketika ia menjilat bersih sendoknya setelah ia lahap habis es krimnya. Atau ketika ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dalam _Hyper Dying Wll Mode_, setelah ia mengalahkan satu famiglia sendirian dengan oh-so-kece, kedua mata memancarkan rasa haus darah yang hampir menyamai Kyoya sendiri.

Untungnya, Kyoya bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah _nosebleed_.

"Kyoya?" Sepasang mata Tsunayoshi mengedip, mengamatinya dengan heran.

"Tak apa. Ayo."

_Oh, well_. Mari sisihkan pikiran _ero_-nya untuk sementara.

.

.

"Kenapa—" Selagi berlari salah satu tangan Tsunayoshi mengepal erat sementara tangan lainnya mencengkeram kuat ponsel di sebelah telinganya, kepalanya tertunduk dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat lantaran gelombang amarah yang bergejolak di dalam nadinya.

Jeda sejenak, agar ia bisa mengambil nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu.

Lalu, ia melanjutkan—

"…KENAPA MARKAS MEREKA HARUS DI _LOVE HOTEL_!?"

Saat itu juga, entah bagaimana, Tsunayoshi bisa merasakan kalau penyanyi sialan yang diincarnya tengah memasang wajah _troll_. Seperti mengejeknya habis-habisan karena statusnya yang masih _virgin_. Jleb banget.

"Ma-Maafkan saya, tapi saya masih belum mengerti motif mereka, _Decimo_." Bawahan yang meneleponnya membalas dengan takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak takut? Boss-nya sedang _berserk_, ingat. Persis kebo ngamuk.

"—Kampreeet," umpat Tsunayoshi lagi. "Nggak ada tempat lain apa!?"

Mau tidak mau, Kyoya harus menyempatkan diri untuk _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah OOC kekasihnya. Ia sedikit dikejutkan oleh Tsunayoshi yang tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya di depan pintu masuk sebuah bangunan dengan huruf-huruf besar yang disusun menjadi kata-kata—

Ah. Jadi begitu.

"Oh. Jadi ini… _love hotel_ yang dimaksud?" Kyoya meluncurkan isi pikirannya dengan datar. Berkebalikan sekali dengan Tsunayoshi di depannya yang masih terengah-engah. Entah karena energinya digunakan untuk berlari, atau karena amarahnya.

"AAAAH! Sudahlah!" teriak Tsunayoshi dengan frustasi. "Lebih baik kalau aku cepat-cepat masuk dan membakar penyanyi gadungan itu sekalian sama bangunan nista ini!"

Jadi, seperti itulah Tsunayoshi menghilangkan keraguannya. Pemuda itu lantas masuk ke dalam bangunan nista yang dimaksudnya dengan berlari, dan dengan santainya mengabaikan mbak-mbak penjaga yang sedang tugas di dalamnya untuk terus berlari menuju ruangan yang telah diberitahukan bawahannya barusan.

Cepat—ia harus cepat menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud sebelum wajahnya gosong karena suara-suara _itu_ samar-samar hinggap di organ pendengarannya.

Sementara Kyoya, ia sedang berlari pula di belakang Tsunayoshi, pandangannya menerawang—membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia dan Tsunayoshi berada dalam salah satu ruangan di sana dan meng-_anu_.

Yah, meski tidak ada yang bisa tahu isi pikirannya—Tsunayoshi sekalipun.

Seraya berlari, Kyoya mengamati bagaimana seluruh lantai bangunan itu ditutupi dengan karpet berwarna ungu. Beberapa sudut juga dihias dengan lampu redup bercahaya ungu. Tembok yang dicat putih pun sekilas terlihat seperti dicat ungu muda. Dengan itu, Kyoya bisa menangkap maksud mereka untuk menambah kesan… erotis pada bangunan itu. Walau di matanya, semua warna ungu yang berlebihan itu membuat kepalanya pening.

Kesenangannya pada hal-hal yang berbau rapi dan kalem juga tidak membantu—

Pikirannya terputus ketika ia mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh—dan kedua matanya melebar seketika saat ia menangkap sosok Tsunayoshi yang sedang berlutut dengan salah satu tangan memijat kepala tak jauh di depannya. Buru-buru ia menghampiri pemuda bersurai cokelat itu, merengkuh tubuh yang sudah lebih berotot dalam waktu sepuluh tahun itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sebuah kerutan kening menampakkan diri pada wajah tegas sang _Cloud Guardian_, melihat pandangan mata Tsunayoshi yang meredup, seperti hendak tersedot pada alam tidur. Seperti—ia sedang terpengaruh… obat bius. Tangannya dengan refleks menampar pipi Tsunayoshi, berniat menyadarkannya.

Aduh—maafkan kekasihmu yang satu itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Oi, Tsunayo—"

"Kyo… ya…" Kelopak matanya kemudian tertutup bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang mulai melambat. Tidak, jangan bilang kalau ia—

Sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun kepada sosok di dalam rengkuhannya, Kyoya merasakan pandangannya sendiri yang tiba-tiba buram, dan kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening. Salah satu tangannya ia bawa untuk memijat pelipisnya. Kyoya mencoba untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tsunayoshi dengan segala kekuatannya ketika pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

Namun, kegelapan lebih dahulu menyambutnya.

.

.

…Eh?

Manik cokelat menyipit, sebelum akhirnya terbuka lebar. Diikuti dengan beberapa kedipan, menyingkirkan pandangannya yang masih buram. Seolah ia terkena efek dari—

Ah—kedua matanya kini lebih terbuka lebar, membelalak.

Ia ingat. Semuanya. Ketika ia jatuh terduduk di perjalanannya memburu si penyanyi. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali, dan pandangannya buram. Seketika ia mengerti kalau ia telah terkena efek obat bius—sesaat setelah ia menyadari asap keunguan yang mengudara di bangunan nista itu. Tsunayoshi hanya bisa mengadu gigi-giginya saat ia menyadari betapa lengah dirinya saat itu—termakan amarah yang belum lama reda.

Lalu… Kyoya mendekatinya, memeluknya. Dan dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan kata-kata peringatan, serta kedua matanya yang hanya bisa mengedip lemah ketika ia melihat Kyoya yang terkulai lemah, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar jatuh.

Setelah itu, ia juga tidak sadarkan diri.

Jadi… di mana dirinya sekarang? Di mana Kyoya!?

"Kyo—"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika ia baru saja menyadari keberadaan orang yang dicarinya… di atas tubuhnya. Tengah menindihnya, dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Kepala sang _Cloud Guardian_ berada pada perpotongan leher dan bahunya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Hanya dengan sehelai handuk pendek yang menutupi pinggangnya. Tunggu—ia sendiri juga hanya memakai handuk! Menyadari betapa mesumnya posisi mereka saat itu, Tsunayoshi membiarkan pipinya memanas.

Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Kyo… ya—mm!"

Usahanya untuk memanggil nama si _skylark_ terbukti gagal ketika pria yang bersangkutan melanjutkan aksinya dengan membenamkan gigi-giginya pada leher Tsunayoshi. Rasa sakit tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat ketika kekasih yang masih menindihnya tersebut mulai melibatkan lidahnya dalam permainan kecilnya. Menjilat bekas gigitannya dengan gerakan yang mampu membuatnya bergetar hebat, lalu menghisapnya kuat. Hanya dengan simulasi itu, ia—

"A… Aah… ngh, Kyo… ya!"

Nafas Tsunayoshi terhenti ketika salah satu tangan Kyoya menjamah setiap jengkal kulitnya yang terekspos. Bagian kecil dari dirinya ingin menyerah dan membiarkan Kyoya mengambil… kesuciannya. Tapi—

"He-Hentikan, Kyo—ah!"

Matanya terpejam ketika pria di atasnya kembali menggigit lehernya dengan sedikit terlalu kasar, dan ia menemukan dirinya sendiri yang mendesah kecewa ketika Kyoya melepaskan bibirnya dari lehernya. Ditatapnya mata biru metal Kyoya dalam-dalam seraya ia mengambil nafas.

"Apa… Apa yang… terjadi? Kenapa kau—"

"Entahlah." Jemari Kyoya menelusuri wajah lembut Tsunayoshi sebelum ia menunduk, menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan sesaat. "Tubuhku… bergerak dengan sendirinya."

Tsunayoshi dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat ketika nafas hangat Kyoya menerpa bibirnya. Tak mempedulikan suaranya yang belum sepenuhnya kembali, ia membalas, "A-Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya—Kyoya yang kutahu tidak akan menyerah kepada obat bius aneh itu—"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Tsunayoshi."

Kedua matanya kembali terpejam dan dirinya kembali tidak berdaya ketika lidah Kyoya terjulur untuk menjilat bibir bawahnya, sebelum pada akhirnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang entah sedari kapan terbuka dengan submisif.

'_Ini… tidak benar—harusnya obat bius semata tidak akan bisa membuatnya… be-bergairah seperti ini. Jangan-jangan, di dalam asap aneh itu… Bukan hanya obat bius, tapi—_'

"Ah—mmh!"

Tidak bisa—Tsunayoshi tidak bisa menahan sensasi yang ditimbulkan ketika lidahnya sendiri beradu dengan lidah Kyoya. Terlebih ketika jemari Kyoya kini berpindah menuju tubuhnya, menelusurinya dan menambah tekanan di beberapa bagian yang sensitif. Tsunayoshi melenguh keras, wajahnya bertambah merah ketika Kyoya menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan… dua benda pada dadanya—sebelum perlahan bergerak menuju handuknya.

Ah, benar. Handuk—

Oh, iya! Handuknya—jangan sampai handuknya terbuka, atau ini akan semakin terlambat untuk dihentikan! Ia tahu, rekan-rekan kerjanya sedang membutuhkan kekuatannya dan kekuatan Kyoya untuk mengalahkan kubu penyanyi itu, jadi ia harus menghentikan ini—

…dan melanjutkannya nanti, mungkin.

"Hentikan! Henti—nngh!" Dengan tekad kuatnya untuk menghentikan sang _seme_, Tsunayoshi menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berharap pria beraroma _lavender_ itu setidaknya melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"A-Ah! Kyo… Kyoyaaa…"

Sang Decimo malah mendesah sendiri ketika tanpa sengaja, kedua pinggul mereka bersentuhan saat ia menggeliat tadi, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat seprai berwarna ungu di bawahnya. Ia semakin merutuki dirinya saat Kyoya terlihat semakin semangat dan _kepingin_.

Keringat dingin mengalir pada wajah panas Tsunayoshi ketika tangan Kyoya semakin dekat pada handuknya.

"Kyo…"

Semakin dekat—

"Kyoya…"

Dekat—

"Kyoya—ngh…"

Dan ia benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Yay?

'_Sial—sial, sial, sial! Maaf, Kyoya, kau harus menahan diri sebentar—_'

Merasa super duper frustasi, Tsunayoshi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk—

_DUAKH_

—menjedotkan kepalanya pada kepala Kyoya.

Dan… ia berhasil.

Ia berhasil menghentikan Kyoya.

…HAHAHA—ia ketawa di dalam hati layaknya seorang antagonis. Ia berhasil menghentikan Kyoya—_LIKE A BOSS_. Err, yah, Tsunayoshi memang seorang Boss, sih.

"Ahaha… Maaf, Kyoya…" bisik Tsunayoshi kepada sosok yang terkulai lemas di hadapannya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

Sulit dipercaya memang. Tsunayoshi menelan ludahnya ketika sosok kekar Kyoya terjatuh ke sampingnya dengan lemas. Begitu saja. Sejujurnya, ia merasa bersalah juga melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang seperti itu. Tapi, bukannya ia mau melakukan… _itu_ dengan Kyoya—saat ini! Mereka sedang menjalankan misi, ingat…

Ya. Menjalankan misi untuk menghajar penyanyi gadungan itu habis-habisan.

Berani-beraninya penyanyi sialan itu membuat Kyoya-nya menjadi seperti itu… Berani-beraninya dia—

Padahal ia ingin menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meng-_anu_ dengan Kyoya! Bukan di saat kejepit dan darurat seperti ini! Kenapa penyanyi sialan itu harus merusaknya segala penantiannya!?

Aura membunuh perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh Tsunayoshi. "Penyanyi itu… _kamikorosu_."

_Kami… Kamikorosu_, katanya?

…Hibari Kyoya, kau patut merasa bangga.

.

.

* * *

Orang-orang dalam balutan jas berwarna hitam di dalam ruangan besar itu terpukul mundur. Mereka tidak membayangkan sebelumnya kalau musuh di hadapan mereka kini bisa menjadi kuat. Begitu kuat, sampai-sampai mereka harus memendam rasa malu dengan mengadu gigi mereka, menundukkan kepala, dan mengepalkan kedua tangan.

Ya, malu. Malu karena mereka adalah anggota _Vongola Famiglia_. _Famiglia_ yang terkenal paling kuat dan besar di seluruh dunia _Mafia_. Juga, malu karena mereka hanya bisa menunggu Boss mereka datang untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

Dua puluh menit berlalu sejak mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Namun Boss yang mereka tunggu masih belum juga menampakkan diri. Rasa khawatir akan kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan terpukul mundur dalam hitungan detik menggerogoti batin mereka yang bahkan sudah terlatih. Yang sudah berkali-kali menghadapi apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan 'rasa putus asa'.

Berbagai macam perasaan mengisi relung hati mereka. Bingung—tak ada siapapun yang memerintah dan mereka tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan. Terlebih ketika orang yang menjadi musuh mereka masih saja berkicau tidak jelas.

"—Hei, kalian mendengarkanku, Vongola? Kubilang, cepat pergi ke sarang tikus kalian di Italia sebelum aku mengambil nyawa kalian!"

Beberapa mengadu gigi-gigi mereka dengan marah. Beberapa lagi mencoba bangkit, setidaknya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan harga diri Vongola, namun terbukti tidak berhasil ketika mereka kembali jatuh terduduk.

Kenapa? Kenapa seseorang seaneh dia bisa mengalahkan Vongola semudah itu?

Bagaimana seorang penyanyi berambut afro dengan suara fals itu bisa memukul mundur Vongola hanya dengan satu buah senjata api di tangannya? Bagaimana bisa ia begitu menguasai keterampilan menembak?

"Untuk apa berharap?" kicau penyanyi berambut afro itu lagi, senjata api di tangannya ia todongkan ke segala arah, berniat mengintimidasi dan merobohkan mental lawannya. "Sudah kubilang—_Vongola Decimo_ dan _Cloud Guardian_-nya tidak akan datang kemari! Mereka sudah menghirup asap yang tercemar obat hebatku—obat yang kunamai Reborn. Ah, benar juga. Kalian tidak tahu seberapa hebatnya Reborn…"

Rasa putus asa perlahan merayapi mereka, perlahan namun pasti, menghancurkan mental mereka yang selama ini terbangun dengan kokoh.

"Dengarkan, sampah Vongola! Reborn… obat ciptaanku yang paling sempurna. Obat yang dapat melahirkan kalian kembali. Kalian mengerti kenapa aku menyebutnya 'lahir kembali'?" Pria berambut afro itu memiringkan kepalanya sebentar dengan ekspresi meremehkan pada wajahnya. "Karena kalian akan pingsan sesaat setelah meminumnya, atau menghidup aromanya. Selanjutnya, kalian akan lahir kembali menjadi orang yang berbeda—menjadi orang yang hanya ingin hidup untuk memuaskan nafsunya!"

Semuanya terdiam, memasukkan informasi tersebut ke dalam pikiran mereka dan mencernanya baik-baik. Sekarang, mereka mengerti kenapa rekan-rekan mereka yang setiap hari mendapat obat itu mengeluh. Mereka juga mengerti, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ada begitu banyak rekan mereka yang mengabaikan kerjanya—membuat sedikit ketidakseimbangan dan sedikit kerusakan di sana sini.

Semuanya karena obat bernama Reborn itu.

"Bahkan _Vongola Decimo_ dan _Cloud Guardian_ yang sok itu juga pingsan! Ha! Aku hampir gila! Aku berani bertaruh, pasti saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan, memuaskan nafsu mereka sendiri tanpa pikiran tentang keselamatan kalian di benak mereka… Ha… Haha… Hahaha!"

Mereka hanya bisa mengerutkan wajah, menekuk kedua alis dan membenci diri mereka yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, yang hanya bisa bergantung pada Boss mereka. Wajah-wajah putus asa itu berubah menjadi wajah penuh keterkejutan ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar. Begitu familiar—

"Oh, begitu? Terima kasih atas informasimu, penyanyi sialan."

Di ujung pintu, berdirilah sosok yang mereka tunggu—sosok Boss yang mereka yakini akan datang, dalam _Hyper Dying Will Mode_. Di sebelahnya, berdiri pula sang _Cloud Guardian_, dengan ekspresi yang lebih gelap, lebih menyimpan dendam. Samar-samar, terdengar bisikan berbunyi, '_Kamikorosu'_ dari bibirnya.

"A-AH! Ke-Kenapa kalian datang?" Pria dengan kulit kecoklatan yang berada di seberang ruangan tersebut sedikit menunjukkan kepanikannya, beberapa bulir keringat mengalir deras dari dahinya, tangannya menunjuk dua sosok dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya—Tsunayoshi dan Hibari. "Bukankah obatku—Reborn, telah membuat kalian pingsan? Bawahanku juga sudah memindahkan kalian ke sebuah ruangan! Situasinya pas, bukan? Kenapa kalian tidak langsung memuaskan hasrat kalian? H-HA! Bo-Bodoh sekali kalian—"

"Biarkan aku memberitahu beberapa hal," Tsunayoshi memotong perkataan pria itu dengan dingin. Seolah mengatakan kata 'Mati aja lu' tepat ke wajah pria itu. "Pertama, jangan samakan kami dengan korban-korban kemesumanmu," Sang _Decimo_ dan _Cloud Guardian_-nya mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan—dan ia mendapat pandangan-pandangan kagum dari bawahannya, serta pandangan-pandangan ketakutan dari Si Afro dan juga kawan-kawannya yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat melakukan apapun, hanya diam.

"Kedua… guruku akan langsung membunuhmu jika ia mengetahui namanya diplagiat."

Ah—benar. Reborn. Nama _hitman_ sadis itu dijadikan nama obat pemuas. Pantas saja sedari tadi semua anggota Vongola di ruangan itu merasa seperti ada yang harus ditertawakan, tapi tidak tahu apa itu.

Pinginnya sih, ketawa ngakak. Tapi mereka harus punya nyawa lebih banyak dari kucing untuk berani melakukan itu dan selamat dari penyiksaan Reborn.

"Ketiga… Obatmu tidak apa-apanya dibanding dengan temuan-temuan Verde."

Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Mereka sudah mengerti bagaimana sifat Arcobaleno yang hobi nge-_troll_ tersebut. Dan apa yang dikatakan Tsunayoshi memang benar.

"Keempat… kau telah membuat kekasihku marah."

Beberapa anggota Vongola yang merupakan _fujodanshi_ menyadari wajah mereka yang memerah seketika. Tidak menyangka kalau Boss mereka yang biasanya menjaga omongannya itu bisa se-frontal itu. Diam-diam, Hibari Kyoya menyeringai puas di belakang Tsunayoshi. Dirinya jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengumumkan bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah _miliknya_.

"Kelima… kau telah membuat diriku," Kedua tangan Tsunayoshi terangkat, sarung tangan Vongola yang selalu dipakainya dalam pertarungan tidak luput dari pandangan semua saksi dalam ruangan itu. Orang-orang dari Vongola, mendapat sinyal berupa lirikan sadis dari Boss mereka, segera menegakkan diri dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu. "…Kau telah membuat _Vongola Decimo_ marah."

Si Afro serius keringat dingin. Kedua tangannya ia gerak-gerakkan dengan panik, membentuk gestur 'tunggu dulu', yang sepertinya tidak berhasil mempengaruhi dua orang sadis yang mulai mendekatinya. "Tu-Tunggu! A-Aku—Maaf, aku hanya—"

"Terakhir… matilah."

Kyoya ikut menakut-nakuti dengan menaikkan _tonfa_-nya, kerutan pada wajahnya dan kedua alisnya yang menekuk adalah bukti yang diperlukan untuk menunjukkan seberapa marah mantan prefek tersebut.

"…_Kamikorosu_."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah ledakan berwarna orange dan ungu terlihat di atas bangunan _love hotel_ yang paling terkenal di kota itu. Di luar bangunan tersebut, beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang bersorak-sorai—seperti sedang menonton kembang api yang indah. Orang-orang yang lewat hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dengan tidak percaya dan takut.

Entah bagaimana nasib Si Afro dan kawan-kawannya.

.

.

Dua orang itu puas. Sangat puas. Tidak sia-sia mereka mengumpulkan amarah mereka, lalu mengeluarkannya—melampiaskannya pada si biang kerok. Setelahnya, mereka benar-benar merasa luar biasa lega. Dan juga lelah.

Kini mereka tengah—uhuk—berdua di atas tempat tidur ungu dalam kamar yang ditempati Tsunayoshi sebelum ia harus berangkat kembali ke Italia esok harinya. Dua insan itu terdiam. Satunya yang bersurai hitam sedang tiduran dengan tenang. Sedangkan satunya lagi yang memiliki surai cokelat memandangi wajah pria yang sedang tiduran dengan sedikit khawatir.

Diusapnya pelan dahi pria itu, sebelum ia berkata dengan lembut, "Kau tak apa, Kyoya? Dahimu masih terasa panas. Mungkin kita harus kembali ke Italia sekarang juga. Siapa tahu—"

Merasa dianggap lemah, Kyoya menggeram pelan, tangan di atas dahinya ia tepis perlahan—berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kasar agar ia tidak menyakiti hati kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu. "Menjauh dariku, Tsunayoshi. Atau aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri lagi."

Tatapan Tsunayoshi melembut akan hal itu. Agaknya, Kyoya masih terkena efek dari obat yang namanya memplagiat nama gurunya tadi. Tsunayoshi sendiri yang memikul pria itu hingga kamarnya, menidurkannya dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur. Sebenarnya, melihat wajah Kyoya yang begitu kusut… ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Apapun, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Dan Tsunayoshi bukan lagi anak kecil. Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Tch, sudah kubilang—"

Sang _skylark_ kembali mengeluarkan sedikit protes ketika sebuah bibir yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya sendiri yang tengah terbuka. Lidah Tsunayoshi menemukan jalannya ke dalam mulut Kyoya, menyapu segala sesuatu yang dapat ditemukan oleh organ tersebut. Kyoya belum menunjukkan sedikit respon yang berarti, sebelum ia tersadar dari apapun yang tengah dipikirkannya, tubuhnya bekerja untuk menindih Tsunayoshi dan merebut kembali dominasi yang selalu didapatkannya tiap waktu.

Nafas hangat saling menerpa wajah keduanya ketika ciuman itu terlepas, menciptakan sebuah benang _saliva_ yang kemudian terputus dan menimpa dagu Tsunayoshi.

"Kyoya," Ia mendengar kekasih di bawahnya memanggil pelan, sebuah senyum tertanam pada wajah malaikatnya yang masih terhias rona merah. "Gunakan tubuhku. Kumohon. Asal itu bisa melegakanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan."

Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Astagaaaa—

Kyoya merasakan nafasnya yang tercekat. Matanya melebar, dan pupilnya mengecil. Pria di bawahnya terus ia tatap selama beberapa saat ke depan. Menimang-nimang langkah apa yang harus diambilnya.

Ia tidak berpikir lebih jauh lagi ketika Tsunayoshi memberi kecupan dan gigitan kecil pada rahangnya.

"Jangan menyesal, Tsunayoshi."

Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, Tsunayoshi berpikir setelah ia melihat seringai pada wajah kekasihnya. Setengah berharap agar tubuhnya masih utuh esok harinya—meski itu nyaris tidak mungkin, melihat itu adalah Kyoya—Tsunayoshi menunjukkan satu lagi senyum malaikatnya sebelum ia mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher jenjang Kyoya.

Psst. Jangan bilang kalau baik di _love hotel_ tadi, maupun sekarang… Kyoya hanya pura-pura terpengaruh obat.

Pura-pura—singkat kata, modus. Iya, dia modus.

Hibari Kyoya adalah seseorang yang hobi modus—camkan itu baik-baik.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Sementara itu, di Italia…

Pria berambut afro itu menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya, setelah ia dibawa ke Italia malam itu juga, ke sebuah ruangan mengerikan di dalam sebuah _mansion_ yang megah. Ruangan itu… terlihat seperti tempat _pembunuhan _dan _penyiksaan_. Kengeriannya bertambah ketika seorang pria ber-_fedora_ dan berpistol melangkah ke dalam, menusuknya dengan tatapan-tatapan tajam.

Dari tadi, ia ditanyai hal-hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Hei, idiot. Jawab aku—kenapa kau menjadikan namaku sebagai obat pemuas?" Lagi-lagi, pistol itu kembali tertodong pada kepala Si Afro. "Aku menganggap itu sebagai pelecehan."

"Ti-Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu adalah namamu!"

_Lagian, siapa juga yang punya nama kayak Reborn? Orang normal nggak mungkin punya nama kayak begitu—_

"Aku bisa mendengarmu."

Badannya bergetar ngeri ketika tatapan pria itu seolah bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga—saking tajamnya.

_O-Orang itu bisa mendengar isi hatiku!?_

Pistol sekali lagi ditekankan pada kepalanya. Keringat dingin sudah lama mengalir dari dahinya, begitu banyak sampai rasanya satu ember saja bakal penuh untuk menampung cairan ekskresi kulit itu. Ingat, pria di hadapannya adalah Reborn yang _itu_.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku, sekalipun kau telah membantu dua _couple_ idiot itu melakukan _anu_ untuk yang pertama kali."

Si Afro hanya bisa mematung ketika warna kulitnya perlahan menghilang dan nyawanya terbang keluar melalui mulutnya yang terbuka.

"_The end of… me._"

Sementara itu, di ruang kerja Vongola Decimo, seseorang berambut silver refleks berteriak, "AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR SESEORANG YANG MENCURI KALIMATKU! SIAPAPUN ITU!"

.

.

* * *

**Jadi, yah. Ini semacam oneshot sebelum saya hiatus. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya ga bisa update untuk lima bulan ke depan. Harap bersabar sampai ujian saya kelar. Habis ujian ada banyak waktu kok. Saya tidak akan men-discontinue fanfic-fanfic saya, hanya berhenti untuk sementara saja.**

**Saya juga sebenernya udah kangeeen banget, pingin nulis dan update lagi. Tapi… saya terlalu stress dan banyak beban buat bisa nulis bener. Fanfic ini juga jadinya gak jelas. Ada Sebastian Michaelis lewat pula. /senyum pucat**

**Ga yakin ini crossover apa bukan. Soalnya Sebas muncul sebentar, gak ditonjolkan dan cuma disebut samar-samar. GAH, saya lagi error, jadi mohon maklum. X_X**

**Banyak sekali kata 'anu' di sini… Anggap aja itu sensor, pengganti kata 's*ks'. Dan, 'the end of me'. Itu kata-kata Gokudera di episode 2, waktu dia ngira dirinya KO karena bom-nya sendiri. XD**

**Semoga dengan ini, readers merelakan saya untuk Hiatus sebentar. Cuma lima bulan, kok. Onegai? :)**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic-fanfic saya yang lain. Berkenan untuk review?**


End file.
